ronzakwolf_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 of of Series consists of 19 episodes. The season premiered on July 16th, 2016. Plot overview The season starts with "Rascal". While there's not really a plot, there's two flipnotes (animations) that go together, three animations that go together, and an inside joke "MRZP 80.8" all the way to the end of the season. Trailer Tah. None Episodes * Rascal * The Void Part One * The Void Part Two * And Marko was His Name-O * Staticslite * The Cliff and The Leviathan * What? * House of Gold * Canine and Feline * Characters * The Mirror I * The Mirror II * The Mirror III * Collapsing * Impersonal (The Cast) * An Unfortunate Mistake * Unbalanced * Patapon * Signing Off Trivia * The first character to appear in the season and the series is Rascal. The second most powerful character alongside RonZakWolf (Rafe LaNore *RonZak*). Rascal is a wolf that can change color and has full kinesis. Basically any power. Aerokinesis, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Psychokinesis, etc. He's also immortal alongside Marko, his father. The reason RonZak stronger is because he can also tamper when anything. Even the Fourth Wall isn't safe from Rafe. * Well most of the cast can break the fourth wall. Including Rascal. (And previously mentioned Rafe.) * There's a hidden message in a frame of the episode "The Void Part One" which might be a reference to Wander over Yander "The Void". * Xavier first appears in "The Void Part Two". * Staticslite appears before Rafe's appearance (who appears in episode six "The Cliff and The Leviathan") * House of Gold Rafe regrets making a little. * In the episode "House of Gold", Xavier appears as a younger version of himself. * When Xavier's mother was murdered in front of him, Rascal killed the mob that was trying murder Xavier as well, and escorted him out of the area. * In the same episode "House of Gold", an unknown character named Mekenzie appears with papers flying overhead. * Mekenzie is a reference to the short story in the first entry and the original of the short story collection series named Lost in Time called "Dear Mekenzie". * In the episode "Characters", Dean is referenced even though he's never appeared in an episode yet. Neither has Cole. * Though Dean is off screen in the episode "The Cliff and The Leviathan". * Canine and Feline are dog and cat. * Canine and Feline (the characters) are owned pets to an owner not given a name yet. * Canine and Feline (the characters) are both males. * Vel (who first appears in "The Mirror" trilogy, is Rascal younger sister. Rascal's only sibling. Vel is a cat. * Cole's first actual appearance is in "Unbalanced". * "Unbalanced" is also the first episode of the MRZP 80.8 channel (Canonically and the inside joke) * The MRZP 80.8 Sign Off ends the first season * The funny thing is the show is based in Michigan. So MRZP 80.8 would actually be WMRZP 80.8. Or at least WRZP 80.8 * The "M" in MRZP 80.8 is supposed to stand for Michigan. * So MRZP 80.8 stands for Michigan RonZak Productions. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}